Tainted Love
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: AU: After his latest run in with Sinster, Gambit is dying and Logan is worried. Logan/Gambit.


**Tainted Love**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Before you go any farther, this is an X-Men Slash/Yaoi story. As in boyXboy love. Go back if you don't like it.**

**Summary: After his latest run in with Sinster, Gambit is dying and Logan is worried. Logan/Gambit Comic-verseish**

**I own nothing.**

Logan stood at the doorway in the infirmary looking at his young lover. He managed to get him back from Sinster, but at what cost?

Gambit was laying in the bed, oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, feeding tub out of his stomach and colostomy bag hanging on the side of his bed and an IV in his arm with two bags, one with blood and the other with medicine. A heart monitor was attached and his heartbeat was ill regular.

Hank stood beside of him checking all of his vials. It had been 6 hours since he was rescued and it was still like he had just got there.

Logan looked beat up and being as old as he was, his healing factor was slow nowadays.

"You should be resting too," Hank said as he put the medical chart on the end of Gambit's bed.

"Yeah, I know," Logan replied as he walked over.

Hank looked up at him and asked, "Then, why aren't you?"

Logan sat beside of him and took a hold of Gambit's hand with the one that wasn't in a sling and said, "If it was Bobby, would you?"

Hank smiled and put his hand on Logan's back, "Promise me you will go to bed."

"After the kid's awake," Logan spoke.

Hank rolled his eyes and left. He needed a shower after taking care of those two.

**A few days before…**

Logan and Gambit was out on the balcony of their shared room, eating sandwiches and drinking tea, which was a surprise to them both, but they actually didn't mind.

"Come on chere, can't we go do something'?" Gambit asked as he laid his head on Logan's lap.

"And what do ya think we should go and do kid?" Logan questioned as he looked down and smiled.

"Gambit don't know. Bowling, maybe. Somethin' to get out d'house, non?" Gambit smiled back.

They both been have a ruff couple of months dealing with both Sinter and The Brotherhood, they needed some time off.

Logan grunted, "How 'bout we go somewhere for the weekend?"

Gambit smiled, "Oui, where?"

"The mountains?"

"Gambit figured Logan would say that. When do we go?"

"Give me a few to get us a cabin and then we can go," Logan replied, lifting an eyebrow.

Gambit smiled, "sounds good to ol' Gambit," then he got up and kissed Logan before leaving to get a bag together.

20 minutes Logan was literally chasing him out of the mission, past Bobby and Hank.

"Okay, I am lost," Bobby said as he looked at Hank.

"Young love?" Hank questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

They raced their bikes though the woods and down the highways to cabin in the mountains.

After checking into the lounge, they took the key to their cabin and once they opened the door, Gambit dropped his bag, turned around, smiled at Logan, kicked the door shut behind him and kissed his on the lips.

When they broke apart, Logan looked at his young lover, "What the hell that all 'bout?"

Gambit smiled, well smirked was more like it, "Gambit's horny."

"I can tell," Logan growled into Gambit's ear.

Gambit then started to lick Logan's neck and Logan started to moan a little.

Gambit smirked as he then moved up and started to nibble on his ear, his sweet spot.

After a few minutes of nibble and kissing, Logan managed to put his hands around Gambit's sides and move him to the bed, nearly pushing him onto the bed. He landed with_'Oof.'_

"Easy there chere, Gambit's back still a bit sore," Gambit protested.

Logan smiled and started to kiss him to shut him up.

While Gambit's lips where being attack, Logan's nips where beginning to show due to Gambit's hands over them.

Both men where moaning as Logan nibble, bit and sucked onto Gambit's neck and lips.

Before to much longer, Logan was going mad.

"Alright you, strip,' he moaned into Gambit's ear.

"Mon chere, impatient, oui?" Gambit smirked as he started to removed his trademarked gloved.

Logan growled and sat up. He removed his leather jacket and white tee shirt that was underneath.

Gambit was also sitting up as his trench coat was removed and joined Logan's coat and shirt on the floor.

Logan smiled, he liked how the kid looked dressed, but he loved him more when he was un-dressed and he was getting hard thinking about it, and Gambit saw this.

"Aw, here Gambit thought he was d'horny teenager."

"By my standards darlin' you are the horny teenager, or are you forgetting how old I am?" Logan smiled as he leaned over and kissed him. Then he leaned back far enough to remove his shirt, over his head this time. He wanted to take his time with his young lover, for once.

Gambit smiled and started to move, making Logan to lay down.

"Darlin'?" he looked up.

"Gambit knows how old you are, and as he said before, he don't give a damn," then he kissed him on the lips, moving to suck on his neck.

Somehow Logan managed to get his hand on Gambit's belt.

He had made him wear one after being torched by Apocalypse and then being turned into Death. He knew all to well what he went though after he himself was one of the four horsemen.

He unbuckled it while Gambit sucked on his neck and then Gambit moved his way down Logan's chest and down to his belt and unbuckled it as well.

Logan sat up and looked at him and smiled, "Want you present now darlin'?" he asked.

"Tat and so much more," Gambit smiled as he removed the belt with one swift movement and threw it on the floor, smirking when it hit. He was wearing the Ace of Spades belt buckle that he gave him after he came back from being Death.

Then he laid one leg on one side Logan and the other on the other him.

Logan was usually the dominant one, but this time, he thought he would let sit back and enjoy the show.

Gambit smiled as he went back to kissing him while his hand worked it way down and unbutton and unzipped him and he soon found his way inside of his pants and under his boxer shorts, also another gift from Gambit.

He then started to stroke the semi-harden member after a few minutes, he sat up and undid his own jeans and let his semi-hard member pop out the whole in his boxers, black Egyptian silk, a gift of forgiveness from Logan, during his stupid, _'I don't want to live,'_ stage.

He then he started to rub himself against Logan, smiled when Logan started to buck up and rub back.

He pinned him down, which was easy because that was what Logan actually wanted, and started to kiss and nip on his nipples. Then he ran his teeth over them, causing Logan to hiss, especially when he began to pull on his nipple ring a little.

Gambit smiled, he loved giving pressure to his lover.

He then decided it was time to go a bit farther, and he quickly let go of Logan and went to his lower region and started to lick his large, now completely hard member.

Logan let out a loud growl as Gambit continued to lick on him. He then stopped and removed himself and Logan from their reminder clothing and then quickly, but almost not quickly enough, started to lick on him again.

Logan raised his hand and placed it in Gambit's hair, running it though and pulling it a little. This was Gambit's cue to do something else. He then opened his mouth and started to suck on his lover's dick.

Low grows and moans from both men filled the cabin and before either knew it, Logan exploded into Gambit's mouth, which he gladly swallowed, most of it. There was still a small trail from went from his lips and down onto his chin and dripped onto his chest, but neither man minded.

Logan sat up and smiled, "You're getting really good at that kid," then he took his finger, wiped the cum off him and made him lick it, which he did and smiled while doing so.

Then he kissed him, tongues battling before he laid him down and then he straddle him and made him suck on a couple of his finger. When he thought that they where wet enough, he inserted one of them in Gambit's ass, hard.

Gambit hissed and bucked up a little, until Logan laid him down and kissed him fierily.

"Calm down darlin'. You know I'm not going to hurt ya. I love ya to much to do that," he growled into his ear a moment later.

Gambit took a few deep breaths before calming down, when he did, the tightness around Logan's finger loosen up and he smiled, giving Gambit a more genital kiss than the last and started to move in and out of him slowly.

Gambit started to moan as Logan prepared him. He covered his eyes by putting his arm over them until Logan removed it.

"No, I want to look into those devilish eyes of yours."

Gambit obeyed and removed his arm, right when Logan inserted a second finger.

He played his Gambit's hair as he moved his fingers in and out of him.

Soon enough Gambit was ready and Logan moved his body genitally with the other hand placed Gambit's legs onto his hips and Gambit locked his feet behind Logan's back.

He then gently removed his fingers and slowly inserted his hard member in and waited for the nod.

The nod was something they came up with the first time they made love nearly six years ago after Gambit's rather loud and hurtful break-up with Rouge.

When Gambit nodded Logan smiled then began to move in and out of him.

After a few minutes, he bent over and started to nip at his neck, cheeks and then his nipples and in particular, started to take the nipple piercing into his mouth and pull just a little.

His hand found its way over Gambit's harden member and started to stroke in time with his thrust.

After about 10 minutes, Gambit tightens around Logan and both men came.

When they seemed more or less calm, Logan removed himself and got off the bed and put some wood into the fireplace and light it. Then he walked back over to the bed and to his lover and placed them both under the covers and held Gambit on his chest.

"You do realize Logan, we goin' to have to clean dis all up. Don'tcha ya?" Gambit said as he made sure he was as close to Logan as possible.

Logan kissed the top of his head, "Yeah, I know. We will worry about it later."

"Gambit love you chere," Gambit said with a yawn.

Logan smiled and kissed him too, "I love ya to darlin'. Now, let's get some sleep."

**Present Time…Six Hours Before…**

Logan ran into the mansion, covered in blood, mud and rain.

Scott happen to be coming down the stairs after teaching his class and saw the couple.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he ran over to help Logan carry Gambit.

Logan replied, "We were attacked by Sinster. We barley made it out alive."

"Why the hell didn't you call for help?" he yelled at him.

"Damn it to hell Cyke, we where on a romantic weekend. We didn't want to be bothered," Logan yelled back.

Soon they where in the infirmary.

"Let me guest, Sinter," replied Beast as he took Gambit to an examination table.

"Yes," Logan replied just before he collapsed.

**10 hours later…**

Gambit woke up and saw Logan was asleep, but still holding his hand.

He decided that he wanted to have a little fun and he started to tickle the inside of Logan's hand, which caused him to wake up with a jump, claws out.

"Easy there love. Just tis just me havin' some fun," Gambit replied from the oxygen mask.

Logan smiled at him and lowered two of the claws, "Aw, oui, but maybe later. Don't think ol' Blue is going to let me do that for awhile," replied Gambit, smiling.

Logan bent over, removed the mask and kissed him, "Don't scare me like that again kid."

Gambit smiled, "Wasn't meaning to in the first place ol' man."

Logan replaced the mask and smiled at him as he sat back down and took his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"You know I don't think I say it enough, but I love ya kid. I really do."

Gambit smiled again, "Tat why you asked me to marry you, non?"

Logan smiled at him, "I must be getting ol' for doin' somethin' like that. But I meant what I said. I can't live withoutcha."

"Then ask me again chere," Gambit smiled.

Logan took the ring out of his pocket and opened it up and said, "Remy LeBeau, would you do an ol' man the honor of being mine for life?"

"Thought we already were, but of course I would, James."

Logan smiled, "Ain't been called that in years."

"Tis a good name, but Gambit like your middle one better."

Logan put the ring on his finger and lifted Gambit's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you ol' man," Gambit said after a few minutes.

"I love you to Remy."

THE END


End file.
